Abandonment
by iambellaswan00
Summary: Bella Swan lives with Renee and siblings, Emmett, Jacob, Jordan, and Meggie, in Renee’s car. When Renee kicks them out of the car to travel on her own, how'll they make it to their father, Charlie’s house when he lives in Forks,and they're in Phoenix?Read
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 16 year old Bella Swan lives with her mother(Renee) and 4 siblings, Emmett, Jacob, Jordan, and Meggie, in her mother's car. When Renee kicks them out of the car to travel on her own, how will the siblings make it to their father, Charlie's house when he lives in Forks, Washington, and they are stuck in Phoenix, Arizona with practically no money to their names? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do no own any of the Twilight characters; they all belong to the wonderfully lucky Stephenie Meyer.**

"That's it!" yelled my mother, "I've had enough! Just get out! All of you! Out!" With that command, my two brothers, my two sisters, and me got out of the car. We began walking, and none of us looked back. We didn't hear our mother begging us to come back either; of course, I knew she wouldn't, but I know my siblings hoped she would. My name is Isabella (Bella) Swan. I'm 16 years old. My two brothers are: Emmett, 17, and Jacob, 9. My two sisters are: Jordan, Jacob's twin so she's also 9, and Meggie, 6. That woman, who so unceremoniously kicked us out of the car, was my wonderful mother, Renee Swan.

You see, Renee was incredibly poor, and so she could not afford a house, therefore, we lived in the car. This was probably not a very wise decision, seeing as how this car is a big rusty red truck, the guzzles gas like you wouldn't believe. Anyways, I guess it wasn't really Renee's fault for everything that happened. Emmett and I have been sure for a while now that there's something wrong with her in the head, but we can't afford to take her to the doctor, besides if we did, and there was something wrong with her, then we could possibly be sent to an orphanage. I guess it's for the best that she kicked all of us out. The five of us kept walking, the car had been parked in the parking lot of a mall, and right now, according to the time on the radio of the truck, it was about 11:10 pm. As soon as we crossed the road, there was a forest, we decided we would spend the night there, and decide where to go from there the next morning.

I already had an idea; I just needed to run it by Emmett, because he was undoubtedly going to be the one in charge since he's the oldest. I know he can handle it, he's a really fun-loving guy, but he also calls himself 'the protector' because he thinks it's his job to keep all of us safe. We made our beds out of leaves, and used our backpacks for pillows. I waited till the kids were asleep before talking to Emmett. Once even Jacob was snoring, I turned to Emmett. "I have an idea," I whispered, for fear of awaking the others. "What is it?" he asked, "I hope it's good cuz I don't have any at all." I thought mine was pretty good, but you never know, "Well," I started, "I was thinking, that we could, um, you know…" Now I didn't know if I should say it. What if it really was a bad idea? I didn't even know how Emmett would take it. Besides, what if it didn't work because the person I thought we should go see didn't…. want us? That's what Renee had always told us, that Charlie kicked her out because he didn't want kids. I find that hard to believe though, if this were true, why would he wait until all five of us were born? No, I don't believe her; in fact, I know that she's lying. I still remember that night clearly.

_Flashback:_

_We had all gone up to bed, Renee and Charlie were downstairs, and Renee was yelling, drunk, as usual. Charlie was doing his best to keep her calm, but it wasn't working. "I hate you and this town!" Renee yelled "I'm taking the kids and leaving!" she'd made this threat quite often, so I wasn't too worried. At least not until she came running up the stairs. "Bella, Emmett, Jacob, Jordan, and Meggie wake up now!!" She yelled, thundering up the stairs. "Renee, please don't!" Charlie pleaded. Renee ignored him. Charlie's house wasn't big, but there were enough rooms, Emmett, Jacob, and I all have our own rooms, Meggie and Jordan share a room, and of course Renee and Charlie shared a room. She stormed into my room, ran to my closet, and began throwing my clothes into a bag. "Mom, what are you doing?" "We're leaving!" she said, "No!" I said, tears streaming down my face, "We can't!" "We can and we will she answered, as she finished packing my bag. She ran out of the room and packed everyone else's bags, and ushered us out into the car. As we drove away, Charlie stood in the doorway, illuminated by the light behind him, tears streaming down his face._

_End Flashback_

At the time, I was 10 years old. "Bella!" Emmett said waving his hand in front of my face, I must have zoned out. "Sorry," I said, shaking my head. "Now what was your idea Bella? I don't have a plan, so whatever yours is, we're gonna have to go with it. I'm sure it's a good one!" I took a deep breath, "Ok, I think we should go to Forks, you know, to Charlie." I waited anxiously for his response. He looked at me, "I don't know Bells, I mean, what if Renee was right, what if he doesn't want us?" Great, I was hoping he would think exactly the opposite and comfort me. Now I would have to be the one to convince him. "Emmett, come on, don't you remember that night? He didn't want us to leave! Remember? He said "Renee please don't!"" "I don't know," he said. "Come on Em, it's the only plan we've got." "Fine, we'll leave tomorrow," he responded. I smiled, and rolled over, and fell asleep. I was content. That is, until I thought about my brilliant plan, and discovered a flaw. Charlie lives in Forks, Washington. Right now, we were in Phoenix, Arizona. Now, for most folks, it wouldn't be a problem to get some plane tickets and fly, but when you have five kids, and you add all of their money together, and your sum comes out as $15 dollars. Then, it becomes a problem.

Please read and review guys!! This is my first fanfiction on this site so don't be too harsh please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers! They are: Bellaandedwardforever02 and ****hayleyhoo (who is also my first ever story alert!)**

Believe it or not, I did eventually fall asleep. When I awoke, Emmett was feeding the others. We all had a knapsack with sandwiches. That's all Renee had ever fed us since we left Charlie. That's all we knew how to make. You could say we were kinda dumb. Emmett and I were the only ones who had ever attended school. I was in school till 6th and so was Emmett. I had skipped the 2nd grade, which is why Emmett and I were in the same grade. But that was all. After Renee took us from Charlie, she wouldn't let us go to school. She was afraid that the authorities would find out about us living in a car. She thought they would take us away from her. Ironic huh? Didn't she just kick us out? I think she just didn't want Charlie to have us if she couldn't. Don't get me wrong, Emmett and I knew quite a bit, and I'm sure that once we get to Charlie's, we should be able to function in school at least averagely. We had kept our studies up behind Renee's back. It was the others I was worried about; they had never been to school either. Actually, it wouldn't affect Meggie; she would start kindergarten just as the other kids would. So I guess I should say that it was Jacob and Jordan that I was worried about. They would be entering 4th grade, and I don't think they are ready. I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it.

I sat up, and got my sandwich from my bag and began eating. Once we were done, Jacob asked what we were going to do. I looked at Emmett inquiringly. He just shrugged. Ah, so he's leaving it to me to tell them what we were going to do? Fine then. "Well Jacob," I answered, "We are going to go live with Dad, remember Charlie?" Meggie looked confused, "Mommy said Daddy didn't want us!" she said. I sighed, "Mommy lied Meg, Daddy does love us. Once you meet him you will know it at once." "I hope" I muttered under my breath afterwards. She only nodded. Poor girl, she had been born a few months after we left Charlie. Charlie didn't even know he had another daughter I bet. As soon as we were all done, we put everything away, and we began walking. We didn't know where we were going, but Emmett and I couldn't let the others know that, they would all freak out. So Emmett and I led them in the general direction towards Washington through the forest. No one said anything; we just kept walking.

That night, we stopped and set up 'camp' again. After we ate, we headed to bed. In the middle of the night, there was a loud roar. We all scrambled up, it was a bear. "Stand back!" Emmett said, "I've got this!" "NO EMMETT!!!" I screamed as he ran towards the bear with a stick. He turned his head, "Don't worry Bells." In that split second, the bear grabbed him and was scratching him with its massive claws. "EMMETT!" we all screamed again. It was too late! The bear would kill him! How could I be so stupid! The next thing I knew, the bear fell over dead, but it wasn't Emmett who had done it. No, it was the blonde-haired beauty who stood behind him. She looked not at me or the other children. She had eyes only for Emmett, who was lying on the ground bleeding like crazy. It didn't look like he would make it. Then the girl did something that I didn't expect, she bent down and picked him up. First of all, a girl like her is usually the type who wouldn't pick up a worm, much less a 17-year-old who was bleeding to death. Secondly, Emmett weighed about 250 pounds roughly, how could she lift him?! That's physically impossible for someone of her size. Anyways, so she picked him up, looked at me, nodded, and then she was gone. So was Emmett. She had taken my brother! My only hope. Now I would have to get us there all on my own. But what about Emmett? What if she hurt him? I used to think that no one could hurt Emmett, but that bear just proved me wrong, and if that girl and lift him, and just disappear into thin air like that, then there must be something different about her. She must not be human.

So the question is, what am I going to do about it? I had a strong desire to give up, because I was absolutely positive that there was no way Emmett could get out of that situation alive. I looked around. Meggie was crying her eyes out, so was Jordan. Jacob tried to pretend that he wasn't upset, when we all knew he wanted to cry too, but he was just being brave. One thing they all had in common though, was that they were all looking at me with hope in their eyes. At me, fragile, weak, clumsy, Bella. I didn't know how I was going to ever get us through this alive, especially since I already lost us one sibling, and I would undoubtedly feel guilty about it for the rest of my life. No matter, I would try. I would do my best. That's what matters right? That you try your best? Maybe in some situations, but not this one. Trying my best wouldn't get us through this, I would have to do better, I would have to give it my all, that means I would have to think of everything from now on. No more walking somewhere blindly. I would have to plan every move I made, and it would be hard, but I could do it. At least, I hoped so.

So, swallowing my tears, I got up, gestured to the others to follow me, and lead them out of the forest, and back towards the main road. We slept there for the night. None of us slept much. When I did fall asleep, I woke up half an hour later, with 30 hundred dollar bills lying beside me.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!!!! Please read and review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Here's the next one! Thanks to haleyhoo for reviewing and to ****XtopazXeyedXVampireX for adding me to her story alert! Now on to the chapter. By the way, if you guys want me to switch to Emmett's pov the next chapter so we can see exactly what happened to him, let me know!**

With that huge comfort, I fell asleep again, but just before my eyelids closed, I looked up into the stars, thinking that that was where Emmett must be, after all he couldn't possibly be alive after all of that, and whispered, "Thank you Em, I love you." After I said that, I thought I heard something rustling in the trees, I looked and saw something move, but it was gone, so I went back to sleep.

The next morning came all too quickly. Meggie and Jordan began crying because they realized that what had happened the previous night was real, and not a dream. Jacob was on the verge of tears too, "This is all my fault Bella," he whispered. "No it's not! Why would you even think that Jacob?" I asked, shocked. "It's my fault mom kicked us out, I was the one complaining about how uncomfortable it was, so she kicked us out! It's my entire fault! If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't have been in the woods, and the bear wouldn't have killed Emmett!"

I was about to respond, telling him that it was not his fault in any way, but then I realized that something he had said wasn't right. "Wait," I said slowly, "Did you just say that the bear killed Emmett?" he nodded, "You didn't see any blonde-haired girl anywhere nearby?" He shook his head, "Are you okay Bella? Are you sick?" he asked. I shook my head and turned to Meggie and Jordan, "Did either of you see a blonde-haired girl?" They shook their heads. Maybe I really was going crazy. I just decided I would worry about it later, since Jacob was looking at me like I really was crazy.

"Oh well," I said, "It doesn't matter. Oh, and Jacob?" he turned to me, "I want to thank you for complaining about the seats." Now he looked shocked, "What?! You wanted Emmett to die?!" he shouted. "Of course not!!!" I said, "It's just, being with Renee was not what was best for any of us, you know that." He nodded, "Besides, Emmett's still the Protector, he's still taking care of us." "How?" asked Jacob. I held up the bills, "I found these lying beside me when I woke up in the middle of the night!" I said, once again thanking Emmett and God, only this time silently. "WHOA!!!" said Jordan, "How much money is that?" I counted them again, just to be sure. "30 one-hundred dollar bills." I stated proudly. Even Meggie realized that this was a lot of money, her eyes widened. I grinned, "And do you guys know what this means?" they all shook their heads simultaneously. "This means we don't have to walk to Forks! We can fly in an airplane!" "Really?!" exclaimed Jacob.

"Really." I answered, "I told you that Emmett was still watching over us!" "Yes you did," Jacob muttered, annoyed that I was rubbing it in. "Alright, everyone get ready, and then we can go back into town and call a cab to take us to the airport." They all nodded and rushed to clean up. I had to admit, even I was excited. None of us had ever been in a plane before.

As soon as everyone was ready, and had used the bathroom, we walked back to town. We stopped at the first major intersection, and waited for a cab while Jacob amused himself by whistling for one like they do in the movies. Strangely, on his second whistle, a cab pulled up in front of us. It really was like we had a guardian angel watching over us or something.

We got into the cab, and I told the driver to go to the nearest airport. His response was, "Are you sure little miss? The drive from here to there is gonna cost you around $50." "That's fine I told him, I'll even pay you sixty if you hurry." That got him excited, he drove fast. At last we arrived, I actually ended up paying him $65 just because I felt bad for him, he wasn't very clean, and he made me think of what I probably looked like at the moment.

When we walked into the airport, I lied and said I was 18 (I had papers that proved it, they were in my wallet, I had never seen them before, I bet it was that guardian angel again) and that we were going to visit a family member, which wasn't a big lie, and before I knew it, we were on the plane to Seattle, Washington.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as soon as everyone else was asleep. As my eyelids fluttered shut, I swore I heard a beautiful, velvety voice whisper, "Sleep well, my angel."

**Hmmmm, I wonder who that was? lol! Please review!!!!!! Oh and I might not be able to update very often this week, which is why you got three chapters in one week! But I will update as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, I know it's been a while, but you have no idea how busy I've been! Anyways, here's the next chapter!!!!

When I awoke, I couldn't remember where I was, at least not until I looked out the window. That's when I remembered all the good things that had happened. Like finding the money and the passport. But with those good things, came a terrible memory. Emmett was gone. That bear had killed him. At least that's what the others said, but I still wasn't too sure. I could've sworn I saw a blonde beauty with him. But no one else saw her, which is what confused me most. How could I be the only one to see her? Was Emmett really dead? If not, was he in pain, or did the blonde help him? I could only wonder and hope that one day I would know the answer. I stretched and looked about. Jacob was, of course, eating. Jordan was talking to him. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but it sure sounded like arguing to me. And sweet little Meggie was still sleeping. I knew that this whole situation was hardest on Meggie, she was so small and innocent. She didn't deserve all this drama.

The intercom came on at that moment distracting me from my thoughts, "Good morning, and thank you for flying with Airplane Airways **(a/n idk which company to use so I made that one up lol)** please remain seated, and buckle your seatbelts. We will be landing momentarily." I leaned over and lightly shook Meggie, "Wake up sweetie," I said, "We're here." That sure woke her up. All of the kids were excited, I have to admit, I was too. Although I was a little worried, what if Charlie turned us away? What if he didn't want us? Pushing those thoughts aside, I put a smile on my face. Jacob saw right through it though, "Are you okay Bella?" he asked, "Yeah," I answered, "Just nervous." That was the truth, I was nervous. Jacob nodded. The plane finally landed, it was bumpy though. Once we got off the plane, we went through baggage claim to grab our few possessions. Then we had to find our way out of the bustling airport. I still had a good amount of money left over, so I called a taxi to drive us to Charlie's house. This taxi driver was much better looking than the other, but he kind of scared me a bit.

After what felt like a 5 minute drive, but what was a really a hour long drive, we arrived in Charlie's driveway. Judging by the police cruiser sitting in the driveway, I was pretty sure that Charlie was home. After paying the cab driver and gathering everyone's things, and helping a still sleepy Meggie out of the car, we started towards the door. We made it to the porch, I lifted my hand up, and rang the doorbell. I heard someone from inside yell, "Coming!" I thought it was Charlie, but I couldn't be positive, after all, it had been six years. The door opened, and when I saw his face, I knew it was Charlie.

"Bella?!" he exclaimed, "Meggie?! Jacob?! Jordan!? Emmett told me ya'll were on your way, but I wasn't sure, and he couldn't remember where you were. Come on in!" As we walked in the door, I registered what he had just said, "Wait!" I said, "What?" asked Charlie. "Did you just say that Emmett told you we were coming?" He looked confused, "Yeah," he answered, "I did, he told me about the bear attack and how Rosalie Cullen saved him." Ok now I really knew something was up, and who was this Rosalie Cullen? Maybe that was the blonde. I decided I would get some answers from Emmett later, because apparently he was around somewhere if Charlie had talked to him. So for Charlie's sake, I pretended I knew what he was talking about, "Oh yeah, sorry wasn't really thinking." Charlie chuckled, "It's fine. Are you guys going to stay here with me?" I then realized that he was holding Meggie in his arms, "If you don't mind, we don't want to impose." He looked shocked, "Of course not Bella! You grew up here! All of you are always welcome! I still can't believe Renee did that! Why would she kick you out!?" "I don't know Dad, I really have no idea." I think he realized that I didn't really want to talk about that particular subject, so he changed it, "I suppose everyone needs to get their things situated, same room arrangement as before. Bella you, Emmett, and Jacob get your old rooms, and Meggie and Jordan still share. Emmett should be home soon, school is supposed to be over soon, and he is supposed to come here first before he heads to the Cullen's house. When he goes maybe he can bring you Bella, they have a set of twins a boy and a girl that are your age." I nodded, I couldn't wait for Emmett to get home.

Well, there you have it!!! What do you think?! Could Emmett really still be alive? But how could he after that bear attack? You'll have to read to find out! Please review everyone! They make me so happy!


End file.
